Pairing Generator prompted OneShots
by Dendey
Summary: Multiple pairings, surprisingly enough only slash so far....there really are many male tf's no? Ergo different pairings in each chapter, yet some aren't even pairings...4# up is RatchetScorponok
1. Touch

_Disclaimer: _

**Hasbro belongs to Transformers!**

...

or was that the other way around?

-

It had been a toch, a small guesture of comfort.

It had been meant to reassure, to steady him...

it had turned into so much more.

Lying on their berth now, unable to recharge longer than half a joor once more, he contemplated rousing his lover, slowly tracing idle lines on the black chassis. Ironhide had come to him, had come to reassure him once more and he found himself slowly growing addicted to his form of reassurance. He didn't come to him as often as he would have liked it, but when he came, once he was with him, he made all the waiting and yearning worth it.

"You're online again." the gruff voice of his special arms officer rose from the slowly onlining mech and he ducked his cranial unit in apology to the light reprimand. He knew Ironhide preferred it if he found some rest, yet he simply couldn't stop touching him now that it was allowed, now that e knew his officer wanted his touch. Pulling the other mech closer, he slowly eased his own chassis on top of him, caressing warming plates lightly and kissing instantly responsive dermaplates after ignoring the playful groan about him being the most insatiable Prime ever constructed.

-

(Optimus/Ironhide/Touch)


	2. Trapped

_Disclaimer:_

**Once again...Hasbro belongs to Transformers!**

**...**

**or was that really the other way around?**

**-**

Advancing onto his prey he allowed his vocalizer to let loose of the cackle that had been building up since he'd seen the human without his regular autobot escort.

Barricade had informed him of the missing scout immediately and in response to the blatant display of stupid trust, trusting in the autobots so much that the human believed itself to be safe, he had ordered Frenzy to ready 'the cage'.

Now the fleshy organic was quivering in front of him, right at the end of the alley into which he had chased him. Backed up against the brick wall behind him, he apparently regretted choosing an alley with a dead end in his haste to get away from him.

The human was utterly trapped.

Now for the fun part...

(Starscream/Sam/Trapped)


	3. Cybertron

_Disclaimer:_

**Hasbro belongs to Transformers!!**

**...**

**(and the other way around?)**

-

"I really don't know just why I even bother with you.." the medic trailed off and got his tools ready while his patient was directed to a repair berth by an assistant.

The hurt mech quickly yet carefully got onto the berth and the assitant made himself scarce to help another patient or medic.

"How come you always end up back here?" he asked the mech gruffly.

Looking as if his numerous rips and tears werent't bothering him in the least, his energon and coolant dripping patient steadied himself with his arm joints and grinned up at him cheerily.

"Because you're always here to patch me back up." was his almost flirtatious answer and Ratchet approximated an annoyed chirring of his plates.

"I wouldn't keep counting on that." he shot back right before he took the mech offline for the actual repair process after he had completed his scans. Very carefully the medic pried armor plates away from the damaged chasis and deligently set to work.

It took him almost three joors to get the stubborn glitch fully functional this time and he had to wonder just where he had aquired such wounds. Punctured fuel lines, ripped servos and torn hydraulics were an annoyance to his systems and no more, he had experienced worse. Even knowing that Ratchet couldn't help but question the damage account. It wasn't as if the mech on his repair berth wasn't careful, because he knew he was. He wasn't even as ruthless as he once used to be, not that it had ever influenced the amount of damage he took whether he fought like a maniac or not.

Like always his worried brother would sneak into the med bay after working hours to find him repairing his offlined brother, inquiring about his status and staying until the last panel on his chassis was closed, proclaiming the end of the repairs. It had started as a precaution to take him offline, sometimes combined with a medical necessity, becoming a sign of trust and morphing into a ritual. Battles had become harder, even though less mechs were offlined, yet the damage toll had severely increased as their enemies got to know them and their weaknesses anew. He always fought until the brim of exhaustion induced stasis lock, not even listening to his brother to take it easy and hold back once he tired, but he had yet to fall into stasis lock on the battlefields. Nowadays though, at least it was their side of the battlefield he fought on.

It had taken eons for the brothers to get a grip of themselves, but now...Cybertron was beginning to thrive into a new Golden Age under the combined rule of Optimus Prime and Lord High Protector Megatron. Defending itself against the mindless drones of the returned Quintessons almost every orn, they had to invent ever new strategies to win once brute force proved not to be enough. Strike forces were deployed every joor, returning with small accomplishments and the whole war was slowly but surely dipping into their favor. They would win in the end, even Brawn and Huffer couldn't deny that fact, it was only a matter of time, yet time that took casualties and he begged Primus during every battle not to take the twins, his best friend Wheeljack, still busy building his inventions away and blowing their enemies up with them, his colleague Perceptor who was still working on a formula for stronger armor plating and adjustable paint to protect their warriors, Jazz the most joyous saboteur in the whole history of Cybertron, Prowl the stoic tactician who had learned to loosen up when his bonded asked him to or any other of the Ark-bots, nor the mech he had grown to love...their once enemy he had found himself falling for more and more every time he repaired him.

"When are you going to tell him?" Optimus asked lowly once he had turned from the now recharging mech to clean his tools. Startled Ratchet whirled around and threw a handy wrench at the Prime, denting his cranial unit nicely in addition to the little scrap that was now shimmering a protoforms silver through the scratched blue paint, even though he had known the mech to be there, he must have forgotten it due to his worry.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped and pointed the mech to a repair berth, intent on taking care of the inflicted damage immediately. Optimus slouched over to the berth obediently and sat down so that he could reach the dent and scratch easily. Taking the plating off to dent it out and repaint it, Ratchet found himself to be the recipient of a silent look. Not just any look, but the Prime's most unnerving knowing look. How could he know though? Ratchet had been very careful to act normal around him and his brother.

"You should tell him." Prime advised once he had finished his little repair and Ratchet just glared back up, waving the retrieved wrench threateningly.

"Never." the medic snapped back, coming as close to admitting it as he would ever dare to be.

"Then I'll tell him." Optimus countered.

"You wouldn't dare." Ratchet hissed, optics blazing with fury.

"Watch me." the Prime smirked and went over to his brother, intent on rousing him from his recharge.

"Oh alright, alright, I'll tell him. But I'll do so on my own." he gave in, yet insisted on the small mercy that he'd be allowed to do it on his own and in his own time.

"When Ratchet?"

He knew that everything depended on his answer now, if it pleased the meddling Prime or not, whether it was his business or not.

"After the war is over." he vowed in a small voice, one hand over his spark, the other on his audio and with that cradling his CPU, to show his sincerity.

Optimus nodded in acceptance and made his way over to his brother, stroking over his shoulder plates fondly in brotherly affection, reassuring himself before he went to the door to leave the med bay for his own quarters and the waiting 2IC.

"That's what he said about you before we made our way to earth." served as his parting shot and the following wrench sadly enough only impacted on the door frame.

-

Two eons later, four vorns after they had driven the Quintessons from Cybertron, he was reminded of his promise as Optimus Prime declined to settle an alliance with a bonding of his brother. Seeing as he was bonded himself, only his brother would have held enough authority to be considered an acceptable match, but he simply ruled it out before even listening to the listed advantages it would gain their race in the eyes of others all over the galaxy. Nobody understood his reasoning, yet the grateful glance of his brother showed many that Megatron wouldn't have accepted any other decision and began wondering just who had managed to catch the mechs optics. The returned Headmasters, a race of Transformers that had left in the early stages of conflict before the war between Autobots and Decepticons had taken shape, were angry at first, but then they became curious enough to ask the Prime for his reasoning.

It was the most embarrassing event in his whole online cycle to have his private affairs laid bare for the whole planet to hear, for three joors straight, but Optimus Prime just went on and on about the devotion Megatron and Ratchet had shown for each other throughout the eons, which forced both mechs to finally actually approach each other. Ratchet had been so mad at Optimus that he had, in front of almost the whole planet - video operated comm-links were a wonderful thing as Jazz had claimed before setting them up as standard – thrown a wrench at his cranial unit, hitting him dead center and offlining his logic circuitry immediately. The Prime would have dropped to the ground into an ungraceful heap if his brother hadn't caught him. The look of utter gratitude and joy would stay etched into Ratchets memory banks forever.

Loud laughter had drawn them out of their little private world though, confusing the Headmasters even more, until someone had taken pity on them, probably the twins judging by the explanation they had been given, which caused them to avoid the medic and his 'wrench of doom' at all costs. Ratchet still couldn't believe though that their not even yet existing relationship had been publicized in such a dramatic way. He would forever cherish the look overworked systems, fans running at high speed, an engine rumbling close to overdrive and panicked optics gave the Lord High Protector. The easiest thing had been to shout at the crowd to 'scram' so that he could take the unfortunately indisposed Prime to his med bay, an order everyone had heeded, leaving him alone with the two brothers, one online the other offline due to his fault and heading for the deserted med bay.

Once there he had squeaked in the most undignified way he had ever heard from himself, as Megatron had spun around to pin him to the wall after he had laid his brother down onto a repair berth. Heated kissed and frenzied touches had followed, sparks flaring, just eight astroseconds after a forceful hit of realization who the respective other mech was. Their sparks had danced, pulsing and flaring in tandem, enticing each other to bond then and there.

-

Looking back on the events of the cycle, Ratchet found that he would have to actually thank the slagger for his actions, right after repaired him...after some recharge in his newly bondeds arms. The repair berth may not have been comfy, but it was the closest to this brother and Megatron had insisted upon it, far be it from Ratchets processor to actually deny his bonded such a petty little thing as reassurance, even though the worry for the 'offline' mech was unfunded, seeing as he had left them a note that he had joined his own bonded, which a frantic Megatron found after onlining and panicking at seeing the empty berth. Ratchet had been pissed at the realization that Optimus had quite frankly faked his condition and together with Jazz and the twins he planned his revenge, allowing a begging Megatron to serve as bait.

Suffice to mention that the Prime surely wouldn't ever dream of repeating such an action...or at least...only in a nightmare.

(Megatron/Ratchet/Cybertron)


	4. Takeover

Disclaimer:

No really, Hasbro belongs ta Transformers!

--

Struggling in his chains Ratchet hissed as they burned the suddenly exposed circuitry beneath his plating. He really shouldn't have let his guard down, Ironhide would be giving him a smart afted comment about that sure enough. Later, when he'd gotten out of these pit forsaken chains. Internally the medic was already playing his revenge. He would dismantle the fragger, that was for sure, but he wasn't so sure if he would stay the gentle medic with the glitch or rather set his sensor nodes onto an even higher perception grade and dismantle him then...Primus knew the 'Con deserved it. Yet Ratchet knew himself far too good as well. He might be thinking about doing something as cruel as that, but in the end he wouldn't really do it. After one or two plates at the latest he'd turn the sensory grid off completely or even send the mech into stasis-lock and store his spark in a containment unit where he would survive for at least twelve eons. Until he got to do that though, he'd have to get out of the energon chains and that would either require one of his team mates to notice that he was tied up in his own med bay, a Decepticon holding him hostage, or a burst of strength to actually spring himself out of this tight fit.

Something clicked right behind him and Ratchet briefly stilled his movements, trying to look back over his own shoulder plating to see what was going on. Standing there with an expression as self satisfied as only a 'Con could look, his captor was crouching for a lack of a better word and apparently chuckling in mirth if the high chips and squeaks were to be taken for amusement. His chassis shook faintly, plating edges rubbing over one another and producing a sickeningly screeching sound that made Ratchets tanks tremble faintly. Most surprising though were surely the shadowy figures behind the Decepticon, parts of their frames were high lighted by the glow of the energon chains they were all caught up in. Ironhide was forced, with a quick hit to his lower legs, to kneel down next to the medic, Optimus Prime falling to his side only a few steps behind the weapons expert, shifting around and opting to sit against the wall, seeing as their captor wasn't preventing him from doing so Ironhide gathered that moving had to be allowed and scrambled a little closer to Ratchet.

"Got ya 's well eh?" His friend chuckled uneasily and the medic was severely tempted to throw something at him. It appeared as if all the hope they had left against the mech now towering over all of them from Ratchets own main repair berth was the still free Bumblebee who had informed them that he would be cruising the highways up towards Canada with Sam for the next two earth months.

The whole Autobot forces minus their young scout had been taken in by one single Decepticon...their whole base subdued and at the mercy of one very warped mind.

Scorponok had really taken over it seemed.

And the little slagger knew it if the way he was chirping and spinning around on the repair berth was anything to go by.

-

(Ratchet/Scorponok/takeover )


End file.
